Happy Anniversary
by gypsysue
Summary: Emmett drags Edward along on a blind double date. AU/AH/OOC Slash. Edward/Jasper ONE SHOT Now fully Beta'd! thanks to my wonderful Beta Taloolah


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas in my head and the butter chicken and garlic nan I just had for dinner!**

**This is my first attempt at Slash but I just love E/J so much I had to try and show my love, review and let me know what ya think. Thanks to Taloolah, DefintelyStaying and all the other fab smut/slash writers out there who have inspired the dirty girl in me to rear her ugly head!**

**Now Beta'd for your reading pleasure thanks to Taloolah and dizzygrl28 my awesome Beta's!!!**

**Happy Anniversary**

He is my best friend, my confidant, the first person I ever came out to, he is my everything. Unfortunately, he is also in love with me.

I truly do love him more than anything and would give my life for him, but only as a brother, best friend, and confidant. Sure, he is sexy as hell, with his broad shoulders and amazing abs, and he has the cutest dimples that anyone, gay or straight would want to lick, but alas, no matter how much I tried to convince my body and heart to go with it, it just wasn't happening. Mr. Incredible down there just wouldn't stand at attention even with the great kiss he laid on me. He knew it too the moment he pulled his body flush with mine and felt the lack of excitement in my nether region.

We talked all through the night, and though I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes just as clearly as he could see the pain and regret in mine, we managed to come out of that conversation with our friendship and 'platonic' love still intact.

That was a year ago today and Emmett still has a hard time seeing me with anyone else. Not that there have been many others, just a few dates here and there and the occasional one night stand.

Which is exactly why tonight is going to be awkward to say the least. Emmett called me yesterday all excited about going out on a blind date that his sister Bella had set up for him. The catch; he needed to find someone to set up with his date's friend, and Bella being Bella, decided that that person should be me. Of course Emmett is torn between his excitement for the date, with what Bella describes as the hottest guy ever, to being anxious about me actually enjoying the date and finding true love.

I told him he is completely delusional considering I haven't been able to find anyone to truly hold my attention for more than a week since my break up three years ago with Seth. Emmett still winces at his name.

So that brings me to where I am now, about to meet Emmett and our blind dates at Swish, a great restaurant in downtown Seattle, and I am actually feeling slightly nervous.

As I pull up to Swish, I see Emmett waiting for me out in front looking like he is about to blow chunks. I arrive at his side and pull him in for a reassuring hug.

"Breathe, Emmett!" I remind him as I let him go.

He chuckles nervously and takes a deep breath. "So, Em, which one's yours and which one am I keeping occupied so you can get laid?" I ask with my trademark smirk on my face.

Em smiles, letting his dimples come out to play and says, "Jasper is my date and Jacob is his friend. The only thing I know for sure is that Jasper is from Texas and Jacob is of Native American decent. But either way, they are supposed to be the next coming from what Bella said."

"Okay, then let's get this show on the road."

We walk into the restaurant and I look up to see the most stunning man I have ever seen in my existence standing in front of me. He has curly blonde hair which frames his face seductively, a few small curls falling loosely over one of his eyes, and oh, what eyes he has; they are a deep set blue that I just want to swim in. He is around 6'2", slender but well defined, and wearing a pair of 'come bend me over the table and fuck me hard' cowboy boots. Mr. Impossible is now Mr. _Impossibly Hard_. I must have been staring for too long 'cause I feel Em elbow me in the ribs and clear his throat. As he does so I notice that standing next to Mr. Fuck Me Now is an even taller man of about 6'6" with ripped muscles and russet skin. He is incredibly easy on the eyes too, but nothing compared to cowboy boots next to him. Just as that thought hits me they start to walk towards us.

Fuck me, this _can't_ be Jasper. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, life can't be that cruel; my dream man is being set up on a date with Em. Kill me now.

Mr. Wonderful comes over and extends his hand to me, "Hiya all, I'm Jasper and this here is Jacob. I take it you're Em?"

"Umm, no," great I'm fucking stammering, "I'm Edward," I point next to me, "this here is Em. It's nice to meet you Jasper." I shake his hand and feel like my body has just been set on fire. Jasper looks down at our entwined hands and back at me with a slight frown.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Edward." He leans over me to shake hands with Em, who I just notice is still shaking hands with Jacob, and… is that drool?

"Can you two excuse us for one minute; we will meet you at the table." Em says to the boys, and as soon as they leave he grabs me all excited. "Edward, I need you to do me a favor please. That Jacob is perfect; he even makes me forget _you_ exist, no offense." He is smiling that cute ass smile at me, and I shake my head chuckling slightly at my own good fortune. "No offense taken, Em. How about I keep Jasper company while you get to know Jacob better? I will even take him and leave early if you want some alone time, just give me the signal." _A__nd please make it sooner rather than later._

We walk over to the table and I take a seat next to Jasper, who looks at me with surprise and… is that hope in his eyes? I look him dead in the eyes and give him my pants dropping crooked smile. Everything else that's going on around me blends into the background as Jasper and I stare into each other's eyes, and I feel certain that in this moment, I have found what I have been looking for my entire life.

*************************************************************************

It's been two years to the day since that first date. Em and Jake have been together almost as long. It took them a little longer than the one night it took me and Jazz to become inseparable. After that first blind date we never looked back, and oh, what a night it was.

I think back to our first ever date.

_As soon as Em gave me the sign I asked Jasper if he would like to come back to my place for a drink. All the while my mind was racing with ways to get him out of his clothes, and all the things I wanted to do to that man._

_We made it back to my house in record time, and just as I shut the door I was pinned up against it;, seems I wasn't the only one having these thoughts._

_Jasper pulled his body flush with mine and ground his erection into my painfully hard member while kissing me with so much passion and desire that I almost came in my pants right there. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth while his hands were doing the same thing to my body. I cupped his ass cheeks and pulled him roughly to me, grinding our cocks together in a powerful friction that made us both moan unabashedly. It was the hottest fucking thing ever. I pushed him back gently, grabbed his hand and started walking, managing to get one word out as I pulled him quickly, "bedroom"._

_When we reached my room I guided him over to the bed and started to kiss him again as we both frantically pulled at each other's clothing. The sounds of rips and tears filled the room as we tore at each other's clothes, the urgency to get to each other's bodies too strong to worry about protocol. In what seemed like seconds we were both naked and touching, exploring, tasting. I dropped to my knees in what can only be described as a desperate desire to take him into my mouth. There was no slow licking and teasing, I just engulfed his cock in my mouth and sucked for dear life. I took him all the way in my mouth and out again repeatedly, swallowing around him every time he hit the back of my throat._

_"Mmmmmmmmm... ooooooooo... fuck, Edward, soooooo goooodddd... oh shitttt, gonna cum... Fuck yeah, Edwarddddd." Jasper screamed as I felt his orgasm hit the back of my throat, and I swallowed every drop._

_He pulled me off my knees and kissed me passionately. Pulling back he said, "Darlin', that was the best fucking blow job ever; you're fucking gifted baby."_

_I smirked at him and pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him, nibbling at his neck and working my way down his chest, taking his nipple into my mouth while my hand worked the other one. Once I felt him getting hard again I stopped and reached over to the bedside table, opened the draw and grabbed the lube and a condom._

_"Top or bottom?" I asked with a smile and a wink._

_"Darlin', I'm versatile, but right now, I want you to fuck me. I have never felt this turned on in my life, and I have never felt a pull to someone this strong in my life. I want you to own me in every way, just like I'm gonna own you."_

_His words made my heart flutter, his accent even stronger in his lust haze._

_"I feel the same way, and tonight is going to be a long night love."_

_I kissed him again with lust, passion, and feeling, then worked my way down his jaw, licking and sucking as my lubed up fingers found their way to his ass. I moved my mouth down to his nipple again, working on it as I slid one finger into his hole, sliding it in and out, angling till I find his magic spot., I was rewarded with moans and pants as I slid in another two fingers and stretched him to accommodate my size._

_Once he was prepared I positioned my cock at his entrance and looked him in the eye, gauging his reaction. I slid in slowly;, it took all of my will power not to thrust into him. He was so tight that it was uncomfortable to take it that slow._

_Jasper smiled at me as his legs wrapped around my waist and the heels of his feet cupped my ass, pushing me all the way into him. We both grunted as I tried to hold still so he could get accustomed to my size. After a minute he started to move his hips letting me know he was ready._

_"Fuck Jazz, so tight, so fucking good." I moaned as I thrust in and out of him, hitting the spot that made him moan and whimper._

_"Oh God, Edward, yes baby, right there… darlin' you are so fucking good. Ohhhh, faster… don't stop… oh yeah, fuck me darlin'."_

_His words set off a fire in me and I pumped him for all I was worth, continually pounding his prostate. We were both moaning and screaming, and just as I was about to take his cock into my hand to help him along, he screamed my name and cum scattered all over his stomach and chest. The tightening around my cock threw me over the edge and I screamed his name and a few expletives as I came, collapsing on his cum covered torso._

_"Fuck, Jazz, that was amazing. You are perfect, love." I told him once I got my breathing under control. _

_He kissed my forehead and replied, __"That was the best fucking orgasm I have ever had darlin', and I think that I never want to leave this bed again."_

I was brought out of my memory with the sound of keys in the door and the man of my dreams walking in humming the lullaby I wrote for him for his birthday.

"Darlin' I'm home, I hope you're naked and ready for me."

He walks into our bedroom to find me lying naked on our bed and surrounded by rose petals with a big red bow around my cock.

"Happy Anniversary, love, I hope you like your present."


End file.
